Tyson Granger: Golden Eye
by Tyson Kinomiya Granger
Summary: Tyson's been acting weird at school, he's always been that way. Why? Tyson; is that he is a spy for the CIA, that's what. Read as tyson goes about his mission to find and get rid of the Golden Eye before Zagart plans to. . Well you might know what the plan R&R! CHAPTER 2 - Posted!
1. Chapter 1

FULL SUMMERY

Tyson's been acting strange lately, and by strange; I mean he's always going to the bathroom in school and taking his time, either he gets a call from his parents to go home quick or his relatives come pick him up. His friends noticed that since the last five years, but the only thing they don't know about Tyson is that he is a Spy.

**(A/N;** hey it's me again! So as you see, I'm really trying out a lot of fics based off of great movies in my time, and the others that were based off of movies were my fics; "Prom Night 1" but "Prom Night 2" goes a little to Stephen Kings books and films "Fire Starter & Carrie" and also the other two fics that had a little good attention to was "The Final Destination's 1 & 2" owned by NewLine.

So this Fic in particular is a little crazy thing I've thought of since watching a few Spy Movies, James Bond and Johnny English in particular, so this one I remember writing this as an English Project maybe two years ago, so I'm gonna try and do that now, but it needed remodeling and lots of Repairs. So Enjoy Guys!

BTW I OWN NOTHING DEPICTED IN THIS FIC! So just to be sure; Johnny English & James Bond Don't Belong To Me! JB (I know right) belongs to the writer – I Dunno if he's Deceased or not – Ian Fleming. Also JE belongs to Universal Pictures. Toodlez!**)**

**Tyson Granger;**

**Golden Eye**

**Chapter 1** – _Dam Good Jumper_

It wasn't a bit easy, but it came out very well executed, and getting passed the Dam Security which on the other end if it was the Targets' base. The Dam was not no ordinary Dam that anyone can cross, no, it was just behind a road that simply said; "Restricted Zone; All Civilians shall not enter" said the sign that was on the dirt road marker.

The Dam was very well made of high security, but unfortunately thinking that the Security was very tight, He created a Diversion at the entrance while he blew up a fuel tank around that perimeter, and there were about ten Guards around who all went over to check it out. This made him scoff at how poor this Target base was, and how he knew he could pull it off since his boss told him about it from the Briefing this morning, and speaking of this morning; his "Parents" called the school and said he had the horrible case of Diarrhea and the Gastro, and had to skip today.

As he climbed over the tall fence, he looked back at the panicky personnel as they tried to extinguished the inferno as he grabbed the gate-fence and pulled to his right, which slid perfectly open, and cursing to himself; "Ahh . . . _Dam_ it." He muttered. Walking away from the fence-gate as he broke out into a Run and peered upon the other side of the Dam and noticed a small Ventilation System at the very bottom and kept running to the position it was under, and stopped there.

Taking out a long hundred some meter rope as he clipped the one end on the side rail as he clipped the other onto his left foot and looked at the long way down as he felt sick; feeling his Eggs and Hash-Browns coming up, he lost it on the side of him as he felt much better and said to himself; "This is fucking crazy!" more like he said it a bit loud.

Peering out into the long cold windy distance, he noticed the real base as he knew there was a Runway at the very front as he could make out a thin black line as the capital 'I' on a Paper, and took in a deep breath as he spread his arms out like a bird like the idiot in the film he'd seen last night, apparently from the film "Kick-Ass" in the beginning of the film, and secretly giggled to himself, and he leaned forwards and pushed with all of his might as he jumped off from the ledge of the Dam as the wind carried him away from the wall to avoid being scrapped along the wall of the Dam, and being carried towards the small Ventilation System at the very bottom.

As it came closer to View, and much, much closer to touch-_Touch!?_

"Ahh!" he screamed as he nearly face planted himself on the hard cold jagged rocks as he looked at the bottom and sighed, "Shit that was close." He cussed as he unclipped himself from the rope.

Reaching into his backpack as he pulled out a Mechanical Pan – I mean – Pen, and clicked it twice as he pointed it towards the vent as he laser his way through.

Now this was way easier than getting through that Dam Security, making he laugh at the thought of the name; "Dam Security" he thought. Crawling down the vent as he kept following a very foul Oder and it reeked like . . . like . . . his parents excuse this morning. He came upon an opening as he found his way in the Bathroom vent to some Russian guy whom just finished his business or as his real mother would say "Prayers" and he left off to his work.

He pushed down on the vent as it fell, but he played smart as he gripped through the holes so it won't fall, and pulled it back up in a diverted way and climbed down on the toilet and placed the vent cover back in place, and jumped down the toilet and pulled out his silencer and started sneaking away from the Bathroom and down a few stairs and snuck into a Lab that was unattended, and stopped there for a breath of fresh air since the air he'd been in was so bad; he barfed in a glass beaker and filled it up to the 1st marker on it.

"Ah, I've got to stop drinking." He said figuratively, well of course he didn't drink, he said it just to put a little humor in this mission of his, and get his ass back to H.Q. and get his pay.

Before he could walk out of the Lab, someone was in there, and he followed the sound of footsteps as he pointed the gun into the back of the intruder's head and said; "Go ahead, make my day." He said when the Intruder's familiar voice had replied.

"Then what? Mine's already shitty." Said the voice, standing near the light switch and flipping it on and getting a little blinded, and seeing who it was.

"KAI?!" he shouted, looking at his partner in shock.

"Please man, I ask you to call me Agent Seven, or as I'd like to say, double O' Seven." Kai said, putting down his silencer.

He also put his gun down as he smiled, "Well at least I made it right?"

"Of course, Agent Nine." Said Kai as he walked passed and opened the door, "You know, there's really no one here today."

Nine looked at Kai as he frowned; "Why?"

"Because, everyone's on Holiday, and since its Christmas, I though I should be on it too. But, since I'm stuck here in Russia with you for the next two hours, I might as well treat this like a Vacation."

Nine smiled, his brown eyes glistening in the hall light as they walked down towards where the Runway was, and to be sure to blow this place up just like what their Boss said, but he stopped to think about how Kai got in. "Wait." Nine said, "How did you get in this far without going through the Ventilating System?" he asked.

Kai shrugged, "it was way easy," he said, looking at Agent Nine with a smile and laugh; "The front door."

Agent Nine looked at him as Kai continued to walk down the hall. "Well that explains why."

"_Why_ What?" Kai asked his partner.

Nine quickened his pace to keep up with his partner as he said; "Oh, nothing but the Dam Security."

Kai looked at him, "I know right? I even had to deactivate the Damned Alarm System just to get in here, and even had to knock out a Damn Security Guard in the front who was just the only one out there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, also the Dam Company isn't doing a great job about keeping this thing in the right hands."

Nine looked back and forth at the word play as he was a little confused. "Wait, are you saying; Dam as in _holding water Dam_, or Damn as in _God Damn it!_?" he asked.

"I have no _Damned _clue." He said chuckling at his partner.

Finally coming to the fuel pumps, this Dam Company was going to say "Bah-Bye" to the Evil forces at work, and in this case, Dr. Zagart from using the Hydro Company from doing his Evil plot at conquering the world, and not to mention Zagart was doing a real shitty job at it, and it was something like stopping an "Evil" Villain from a children's cartoon show.

"Alright." Kai said, "Now let's strap the Level Two Plutonium Bombs to these suckers and take the Air-plain out of here and press the button, and watch this damned place go _BOOM_!"

"Yeah, not to mention I've got to get my Girl a Christmas Gift tomorrow."

Kai looked at Nine as he brushed his blue bangs away from his face, "Why not get her a Custom-Made necklace? Besides, me and her have the same neck, you can measure mine after."

"Nah," Nine said.

"Why not? I get my girlfriend one every year."

"Yeah, that's cause Wendy Newman likes Rich boys like you, and not to mention you've gotten her everything she's wanted, and don't you think she's using you?"

Kai scoffed, "No," he said bitterly, "I love her and she loves me, and she cares about me more than the gifts I shower her every year."

Nine was almost placing the four by four inch think bombs around the tanks, and quickly wiring them to explode on the command of his cell phone. "That's exactly what I mean. You shower her in gifts, and she says she loves you." Nine said, "Loves you as in, _I love you for buying me nice things_ kind of deal."

"Come on, Wen's not that kind of girl." Kai said as he put up the last of the bombs, and walking out of the crowding tanks as he turned to his right.

"Oh man," Nine said as he finished his bombs, and then fumbling around in his back pack for his cellphone. "You need to let her go, dude. I've been there once before." Nine said.

Kai had his hands behind his head and was kneeling on the ground as Nine was oblivious about how many guards with Guns and rifles pointed in Kai's and Nine's direction. "Yeah. That's not even as bad as you think Nine." Kai said, hoping he'd get the signal.

"_Not what you think?_ Come on man," Nine said, his back turned away from the scene as Kai was looking back and forth at the guards and to Nine, "a girl like Wendy is very money crazed, just like my last one I dumped, look at Sara Marshal, and she dated me just because she said _I was fun in the sack_. Look at what she turned out to be; a stripper."

Kai was frowning in shock and horror at how much guards there were, and finally Nine got up and swung his backpack on his back as he walked in the back of the tanks as he looked for Kai; "Yeah, Nine, we've got bigger fish to fry right now."

"Fishing? What a bad time to think about Ice-fishing when we're talking about the girl you're dating." Tyson stopped when from a slight crack he could see what was finally going on, and he continued to raise the conversation as he seen a rack of explosive tanks and had an idea.

"Frankly Nine, maybe you should come and say that to my face right now." Kai said, really hoping he heard him.

"Yeah, you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to move that rack to the side of the door, so that way we won't get blown up, and then we can talk about your crazy girlfriend, Ok?" Kai almost took offence when he heard Nine's tone of voice.

"Crazy?" _this was it_, Kai though, _finally he sees it_.

"Yeah," Tyson grabbed the rack and started pushing it near the door as he walked away looking at the top of the tanks as he pretended to be oblivious about the guards, "that crazy! Seriously man, try dating Christy Campbell, or as she likes to be called 'CC' by her parents."

"Maybe I might think about it, but right now, Nine," Kai barked, "I need you to _turn around_." Kai said syllabically.

Action was pulsing through Nine's veins as he could feel the guns being pointed at him, and said darkly; "Turn around and what? So you can all shoot me? Keep me from going home to my girlfriend, getting shitty pay, and also living a shitty life as a spy?" Nine grinned.

Kai smiled as he noticed Nine was up to something, and turned around and held up his laser pen, "DROP IT BOY!" said the guard.

Nine looked at them, "Drop your weapons or we all go Boom."

About all of the three guards had fear running through their faces as they dropped them. Nine was surprised at the number of guards, and though he thought he was feeling about twenty guns being pointed at him. "I know right? I thought there would be more of them."

"What shitty line of Security Zagart has got." Nine snickered, "Alright you guys, go over to that corner over there and stay until you hear a plane take off." The guards nodded.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Agents Nine and Seven." Said the very familiar voice of Dr. Zagart, but he wasn't Zagart, he pulled off his face mask and it revealed.

"Dr. Evil!" Nine shouted in excitement as he knew how harmless this guy was, well, considering he was as evil as Dr. Egg man from the Sonic The Hedgehog Series, he was as hard as a Villain, but the stupid kind.

"No you idiot, it's Santa Clause," Said Santa, "Who the hell do you think I am? I'm Mr. Vole-de-Mont!" said the Evil Dr.

Kai and Agent Nine had both of eyes raised as they both said in disbelief; "Vole-de-Mont?"

Nine looked and Vole-de with a frown as he chuckled; "Dude, you might as well call yourself _Lord Voldemort_ from the Harry Potter books!"

"Yeah," Kai said, "I agree. You need a new name Vol-de."

"SHUT UP!" Vole-de shouted, holding a woman with beautiful blond hair draping down her shoulders as Vole-de held the gun to her ribs.

Nine looked at Kai as they both sighed in complete stress, "I've had enough of these guys, don't you think?"

Kai nodded as he pulled out his silencer and shot Vole-de in the head as the woman flinched as she ran to Kai and hugged them both.

"Thank you!" she cried.

After walking out of the building, the girl was talking to Agent Nine, and Kai was busy getting the plane ready to go since this was their last mission for the holidays. Since Christmas was in two days, he'd have enough time to find Wendy a gift since she like gold things, and thought about what to get.

"Will I ever see you again?" said the girl, she was about a year younger than Nine, and she seemed like a perfect match for Kai, but the problem is that he turned her down, but she still had a chance as she gave Nine her Number.

"Maybe, but I have a girlfriend." Nine said.

The girl shook her head. "This is for him." She said pointing to Kai.

Nine took it as he looked at the little paper as it said; _call me maybe, Ally_. Nine walked towards the air plane as Kai managed to get the engine revving as snow was beginning to fall. Nine took off his black jacket as he put it over Ally's shoulders as she smiled; "Here," Nine said, "You'll catch a cold out here."

"Thanks." She said.

"Now you will be riding with us back to home, and you can show me where you live." Nine said as Ally nodded. "What's your last name, Ally?"

"Ally Miller."

"Nice to meet you miss Miller." Nine said.

"Nice to meet _you_ Mister . . ."

"Granger," Nine said, "Tyson Granger."

**(A/N;** the names Bond, James Bond. XD How was that? Good? Well I decided to do a comedy version to my spy story I had to write for school, so I remodeled this and made it into a bit of the plot of Golden Eye, and other stuff. So the comedy bit was inspired by my other favorite author, and yet he does make me laugh and you can check his work too, also dedicated to the comedy wizard himself, Gigglesworth! And if you're reading this, "Random Beyblade Drabbles" was also the small inspiration, but I decided to keep this a surprise for now, but here it is.

So don't forget to Review, and give me your feedback! But too bad FF don't have a Like button like FB, so anyway give your shot at reviewing, and it's like English class, reviewing on FF is like practicing for them ten or twenty page response, but for you guys thank god I'm not a teacher, and I'm still a student in High-school, so give me little comments like you would on FB.

Toodlez!**)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER – **I Own Nothing Depicted In This Fanfic

**Chapter 2**_ – The Date & The Satellite_

As two white circles chase each other to the side of the screen, they are soon replaced by a much larger circle, but the thing is that there's a person in there with blue hair and a Black Hand gun in one hand, and was dressed in a suit and tie. Then! He quickly drew his gun, but it was stuck in his harness as a stray bullet flew passed his ear as he managed to get the gun free, and was jumping, hopping and ducking from bullets as he tried to shoot the assailant. Finally he shot the assailant as blood trickled down the screen as he blew the smoke from his gun.

Then the image was replaced by sexy dancing strippers – I mean – dancing women as they all held hand guns and dancing along to a theme that was sung by a lovely and gorgeous Tina Turner.

As a giant Wolver PPK hand gun float upwards with the barrel was pointing up too, a sexy chick began to rise up from the barrel as the song was playing, and in the back ground multiple kinds of guns are in the same phase as this one in front of a red back ground.

A woman with a sledge hammer began hitting a Russian symbol in rhythm of the music as her slim and sexy figure was blinked out by a yellow eye with black eye liner. The eye pupil turning into the spiraling inside of the gun barrel as a plum of fire was flushing its way out of the barrel as a bullet came shooting out in an explosion of fire as the camera zoomed out to a blond and naked girl shooting a gun.

The music was almost finished as the camera was zooming back in the barrel as the outline of the barrel turned into a silver glistening moon of the nice cold winter.

**New York City, NY**

Tyson walked up the icy steps as he nearly lost his balance, but slipped when he reached the last step, and having the worst fights with the icy stairs when he managed to crawl up them and stood on the safe salted ground, and rang the doorbell. There it was her, his love of his life, and the one person he'd rather be with forever; "Hill!" he said.

Hilary came out from the doorway and gave Tyson a big hug and kissed him; "Ty! I missed you!" she exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

Tyson looked up wide eyed, and he knew he forgot something, but to answer her question; "Oh," he chuckled, "Studying for that freakin' Math test." He said, but of course they've been on winter break since this morning. The test was only after the holidays, but since no one in class ever studies on a holiday, they just party on.

"Umm . . . the math test was today."

Tyson looked at himself as he was dumbfounded. "What?" he said dully.

"Mr. Barnes surprised us with it, and claimed he had nothing better to do."

Tyson looked at Hilary in a little shock, and disbelief at his teacher, but Barnes has always been a prick. "Same old Barnes."

"Oh, By the way. The school's having a party tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Tyson looked at Hilary as her pretty yellow Hello-Kitty shirt as she was sort of feeling chills from the cold coming in.

Tyson walked inside as he felt warmth as he closed the door, "Yeah, why not? I've wanted to surprise you since I . . . came back from my cousins wedding." He lied, and yet he was thinking this was going to be the best surprise for her since he bought her a neck-lace that was in the shape of an Angel.

But before he could pull out the box, Hilary said; "I thought you had the Gastro."

Tyson looked up; "Right . . . then my cousin called me to his wedding and I suffered the Gastro at the same time." _Shit!_ Tyson blurted, hoping he would have said; _I was suffering the Gastro 'at' the wedding_, but it was too late to do so.

"Ok."

Tyson quickly pulled out the box and showed it to her as he said; "Surprise!" Hilary looked at it in surprise and smiled as she took it from his hands and opened it, and yet seeing the cute little shiny angel glisten in the light from the lamp near the sofa.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "it's gorgeous!"

Tyson smiled nervously as he smiled, his secret almost exposed, and said; "I got it just for you!"

She put it on as she looked in the mirror on her iPhone and smiled, snapping a photo and tagging themselves on her Facebook.

**Meanwhile with Kai**

"And then that's when Wendy Newman broke up with me." Kai said to one of his fellow agents as he held the tiny teddy with a new expensive silver watch on his arm.

"Well, I'm sure Tyson told you about how she was, and yet she was using you for your money, and look at her new boyfriend."

Kai stopped in his tracks, a bit distraught about this new piece of information, "Boyfriend?"

Agent 409, Toby Jennings, pulled out his iPhone and logged into his SS System, Security Satellite System, and showed him images of her hanging around with a kid from school, and was his former best-friend he knew from Abbey Elementary. "Wyatt?" he gasped.

"Yeah. Apparently she has been dating him since you joined the CIA last year."

Kai kept walking as he was mentally thinking about paying a visit to Wyatt after the Holidays, but first he was planning on getting wasted at the office party one floor up, date the finest secretary in the Burro; Lisa Carter. Then wake up to a busted hotel bedroom and get kicked out with just his pants and shoes missing, and later to be found in the lobby, where he would get into deep trouble and-

"Agent 7?" Toby said. Kai snapped out of his distraught imagination as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Ah! Just the right person I was looking for!" Kai and Toby looked behind them as the secretary walked up to them.

In the debriefing room. AJ Manning and his wife Melinda haven't played with themselves in quite a while, no . . . try since this morning . . . Melinda crawled under his desk and tried to play their favorite game; "Doughnut Hole and Hot-Dog."

Things were getting really heated between the two, but then the saddest thing happened when the accursed Toby and Kai came into the room where AJ was caught off of his guard and Melinda was oblivious to them on their entry.

"Oh!" AJ jolted as Melinda accidentally bit his Italian Sausage, but not making a bruise on it. "Agent Seven and Four-Oh-Nine! What a _pleasure_ to greet your acquaintances!"

Kai and Toby were also oblivious to the suction of AJ's "Hot-Dog" and just shouted in a fake happy tone.

"Oh! The same to see you, my fine sir!"

AJ tried to think as he was going to shoo away his interruption, so he tried; "I have a little job for you to look at for me."

"Ok, what is it Sir?" Toby said.

AJ was reaching for the remote when Melinda had reached and sucked the perfect spot as he jolted accidentally hitting the CCM Satellite as it displayed non-important images from a little the location to where Tyson and Hilary were gone to their Christmas Party. Seeing the clear display as though there was a camera person in there with them, and seeing them both having a fun time dancing to a slow song and sharing secrets, which Kai was an expert lip reader; "I wish Kai was here, so I could set him up with Mimi!"

Kai almost punched the screen as he was interrupted by a shrieking AJ from his orgasm when he said; "Now I want you to observe in . . . ughh, Agent Nines mission to find and apprehend . . . a culprit! Yeah that's right!"

**Severnaya, Northern Siberian Russia**

Shooting the guards and computer personnel to death with her MK15 was a real sex-drive for her, and her much older friend walked over to the Vault and deactivated it and pulled out a Golden Disk from a foam patted pedestal as he walked to one of the main computers and went back to retrieve two golden keys as he handed Silesia Markova one, and both shoved it into the Keyholes in the mainframe.

"On my count," Said her boss, "Three, Two, One." Then they both turned with perfect timing and red laser shot from the little red light bulb and entered a diagram of an eye with the iris acting as the panels were it was accepted.

The big screen turned on displaying a map of the world, the woman's leader looked at her and said; "Set target; Severnaya, Beijing, Tokyo, Moscow . . . and New York City." Silesia looked at the greed in her bosses eyes. She logged into the target system and entered the Cities her boss mentioned.

**CIA Head Quarters – with Kai and his horny boss**

Kai and Toby sat in the briefing chairs and watch the screen as Tyson who was supposed to "Get the bad guy" while AJ was getting blown by his wife, whom which finished her duty when she got up from under the desk as she was unnoticed by Kai and Toby.

"Bye Sweetheart! Bye agents Hiwatari and Jennings!" she said as her husband's Oven batter was sticking to her left ear wiggling like an earring.

"Later Misses Manning!" Toby said, waving her a good-bye, "Hope Doughnut-Hole and Hotdog was fun!" Kai jerked his head in Toby's direction as he had a shocked expression on his face, but not as shocked as AJ's, he was really shocked at how Toby knew his wife was down there giving him such erotic pleasure. "What?" he said, "She does that every day when I come in!"

Kai nodded as he understood why Manning was always "Busy"

**Bey-High "Ice & Snow" Dance – With Tyson**

"I sure wish Kai was here, so I could set him up with Mimi." Said Tyson, holding Hilary in a slow dance as he was looking at Mimi Martin with her Boyfriend Matthew from tenth grade.

"I know honey, Wendy was crazy tramp for leaving Kai like that, and for the hundredth time, and I've been counting; GET OVER IT!" Tyson didn't realize he was repeating himself for the one-hundredth time. What a world record! "Wendy didn't break up with you, she broke up with Kai, how many times do I have to say that?"

Tyson frowned and looked at the punch bowl; "Want some punch?"

Hilary sighed, she's been dancing in circles with Tyson ever since they arrived at this dance, and even though the fast songs played they were still going slow!

Tyson and Hilary walked separate ways as she had to use the rest room for the last five songs, and Tyson picked up two cups and poured on some of the punch as one of the Prom-goers said to him; "Your Grandmother is sick."

Tyson looked at the person with a 'no-shit' glance in his face, "Well of course she's sick. She's dead, that's how sick she is." He retorted.

The person walked away, Tyson pulled out his cell-phone and turned it off, hoping his crazy grandfather won't call him while he would surprise Hilary with a night to remember.

**Space . . . Where it's really big and empty, empty to hide a dead body . . . or in this case, a Dangerous Satellite!**

The big shiny satellite had already sent Electro Magnetic pulses throughout Severnaya, Beijing, Tokyo, Moscow and now was on its way to New York City, where it would soon destroy the big apple by sending it back into the stone age, no electronics able to survive with wave of destruction.

**Ice & Snow Dance – with Tyson**

Sitting at a table with Ray and Max, and their Dates of wondering about the crowd. Tyson and Hilary shared stories of school life and how the Spring Ball was going to be like, and if Tyson as going to miss any more classes this coming Semester. Tyson's missed more classes than he usually does when he has the year off, but since joining the CIA he's been really busy when he noticed Kai was also with the CIA much longer that Tyson was.

"I do not hate school!" Tyson said in protest, "it just so happens, I'm so busy all the damn time." He lied, who was he kidding? He fucking hated school!

"Well that answers all of my questions." Max sighed.

Tyson got up to get another round of the sweet punch, leaving the others talk about how their school life was, and it just made Tyson want to scream. Walking near the big windows, Tyson saw what looked like a plane fly over the city, and of course the Holidays were full of people flying in and out of the city, but this one seemed to fly in a much estranged way the path would, and this plane in particular made a sharp turn as Tyson walked closer to the window, and nearly smooching his face grease on the glass, seeing the flying object blink with a little tiny strobe blue light.

"Strange." He muttered; breathe fogging the glass as he spoke. Suddenly Tyson though he saw a violet lightning bolt dance off of the Empire State building, and then on the Met-a-Life building the same thing happened, then another, and another.

An explosion came from the Pushkin building as the kids from the Dance looked out the big windows, and soon the DJ's sound equipment shocked the DJ as he fell limp on the floor, and soon the kids panicked and fled for the doors as Tyson ran to the girls bathroom as he shouted for her name; "Hilary!"

Hilary was stuck to a bathroom stall as her dress was caught on the lock, and tried her best not to break it or rip it in anyway. Tyson found her and yanked it off as it tore; "Hey! I was renting this dress! It cost me a fortune!"

Above all of the sparks emanating from bazar places, there was time for this; "I thought it was in your family for generations!?"

Hilary stood for a moment, but then both of them realized the situation as the sinks blew from their pipes and water sprayed the whole bathroom. Running out from the halls as they came into the dance zone and saw that the exits were blocked off from debris, and quickly searched for an alternate way out, but to their dismay, they were screwed.

Tyson held Hilary closer to his arms, "This is it my love." He said dramatically . . . no try over dramatically, and Hilary looked at him with confusion and the fear knowing they might be going to die if Tyson didn't look at the front exit and look at the back one.

SLAP!

"Get a hold of yourself, Boyfriend!" she snapped.

Tyson held his cheek, "Ow." Then Hilary grabbed his chin and turned it towards the back exit as she almost cracked his neck. "Oh." Tyson said dumbfounded. Grabbing her wrist as they were about to make a break for it, but stopped as the giant crystal chandelier was about to fall on Hilary as she tripped, looking at it as it was about to pin her. "NO!" Tyson screamed.

The chandelier came to a halt as there was no cord left for it to fall further, just touching Hilary's nose by an inch before crushing her, then reacted quick as she pulled herself out from the bottom as the cord snapped, falling into a Hilary-less ground. Tyson held her close as the electric magnetic pulses slowly came to a stop.

**C.I.A H.Q. . . . or where Kai is!**

As Kai watch a screen full of static as it blinked white, and then the screen read "No Signal"

Toby frowned as he looked at their boss, AJ didn't seem to figure what in the world was going on with the screen, but yet he tried to say; "Alas! Agent Nine has . . . apprehended female perpetrator, Martha Focker! Yes that's right!" AJ lied in satisfaction to his Vibrating Vagina under his desk.

Ignoring their boss as Kai muttered to him; "What the hell was that?"

**New York / Tyson's position**

Hilary and Tyson made it out of the building before the Building Antenna from across the street crashed into the building giving them a way out since the fire exit was blocked from the outside.

"Hilary!" Mariah cried as the girls locked into a hug. Max and Tyson did also.

"Ty! Oh man, I thought you were toast!" he said.

Tyson pulled back and looked at Max; "Speaking of, you craving toast?" he said, nothing but survivors humor would lighten the mood.

"Yes." He replied jokingly, "God! I've got to call my mother before she panics!" Max said. Pulling out his cell phone, and to his dismay was black and not lit with life. "That's weird."

Tyson looked at him; "What?" out of curiosity.

"My phone's dead!" he said, trying to press the On button.

"Here, let me try mine." Tyson said as he pulled out his phone, and trying to turn it back on as he turned his off, but the same dismay as his Blonde best friend; "Shit! Mine ain't working either!"

Max frowned, noticing that the whole area was only light with the moon light bouncing off of the silver and glass reflective buildings, and the blazing fires of the aftermath glowed the whole city was pitch black. And to be not far from Time Square, Max bought it to Tyson's attention.

"Look!" he nudged him; "the City's black."

Tyson looked up as he saw no streetlights, emergency lights, nor any car or battery or cell phone lights. It was like hearing lots of confused people trying to contact loved ones and only hearing them in the black street with only the moon light reflecting in the dark trenches of the streets.

"No shit." Said Tyson. "Let's try Time Square."

**At Kai's spot . . . or the C.I.A Head Quarters**

Kai and Toby were still staring at a blank screen as AJ got off of the phone with the MI6 and KGB Agencies, telling him there was going to be a Russian Satellite, the closest to the City of New York, would be into range any moment.

Time passed as the three could only do was watch and observe.

"What in the name of god was that?" Kai asked AJ.

"Two of our Satellites were knocked out, and so was all of our communications, also the same situation has occurred also in; China, Japan, and twice in different intervals in Russia; Moscow and Severnaya."

Kai and Toby exchanged glances. Both of them were stunned about how many places were hit like New York.

**Time Square, New York City**

"Unbelievable!" Tyson grumbled in frustration. Time square was just as black as all of the streets they've passed through.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

Tyson shook his head as he pulled her hand to their home streets and to their closest house, luckily Hilary's, and after a few blocks and streets later, Hilary was dropped off.

**C.I.A. Head Quarters**

The screen came into view of New York, and AJ turned on a couple other screens as Japan was also into view, Russia was already in view, then China came into view minutes later. Kai and Toby watched in shock at the damage of the areas, total chaos and destruction bordered by multiple fires.

AJ was typing furiously on his computer and tried tracking down the source to the destruction, Kai was on his mobile trying to get contact with Tyson, and Toby was trying to get a hold of his parents, friends and relatives in the regions.

"Anything?" AJ asked looking over his computer.

"No nothing." Both boys replied.

"I can't get a hold of Tyson anywhere." Said Kai worryingly.

"Use the Satellite Screens, they screens are like touch screens."

Kai walked up to the screens and fumbled around and glided the images around the live feed all over the city, and with luck he saw Tyson running down to his street, sighing in relief and happiness. "Found him!"

**Tyson's Household**

Tyson's parents weren't home, and he had a luck chance of finding his gadgets under his bed, and when he entered the house, it was pitch black. Only light was being seen from outside fires and the moon, and slowly walking his way carefully to the stairs and towards his room, he made it in his bedroom and knelt to the left side of his bed. Pushing a little red button that laid under a floorboard, nothing happened when he constantly pushed it, realizing it was an EMP attack on the whole city, he flipped out another floorboard and opened the hatch manually and under was his weapons and extra cell-phone, luckily the hatch was made of a certain type of metal which didn't let any of the EMP waves attack the stuff inside, he stood up and closed his window from the light of his phone.

Tyson dialed Kai's number and a ringtone was heard.

**Kai's Location**

Kai was waiting expectantly by his phone and quickly answered him, "Tyson!"

"Kai! Oh am I ever glad to hear your voice, man!"

AJ and Toby looked in his direction and saw the conversation, "I'm watching you right now on the SS System in AJ's office, are you alright buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I trust it you saw what happened a while ago?"

Kai paused for a second, "Yeah . . . glad you and Hill are alright." He said, "What happened down there?"

Tyson shook his head, looking about the dark house, nothing came into mind yet except for the flashing light he was in the sky; "Nothing except for that flashing light I was in the sky. At first I thought it was an Air Plane, but I think it had something to do with the explosion and that . . . buzzing zappy thing phenomenon." Tyson said recollecting everything he remembered, "What did you hear from your end?"

Just when Kai was about to say something, AJ came up to Kai as he whispered some news into his ear, his eyes went wide when he heard; "Umm . . . apparently, that's not the problem now, but just so to answer your question, the same thing happened in China, Japan, Moscow and Severnaya in Russia, and lastly your location."

Tyson gasped, looking around for someone who might be watching, "So . . . what did AJ tell you?"

Kai tensed some as he said; "Well, Tyson, you're not going to believe this."

"What is it?" he said, "Tell me!"

Kai sighed; "There has been a prison break in New York, and only five fugitives escaped but only four were caught, all except one simply vanished."

"Who is it?"

Kai looked at the screen with uncertainty; "Dr. Zagart."

**A/N;** An Scene!

Hey! Sorry I didn't up-date sooner! I was so close to the end of this chapter when I left if for; Kai Hiwatari; This Side of Paradise, and so after I was searching around a store in town, I found a Shit load of James Bond films from the seventies and the eights' I'm so glad that my mojo for this fic came back and so I gained the courage to finish it!

So don't go anywhere! There is still more to come on "Tyson Granger; Golden Eye"

NEXT TIME!

"Dr. Zagart, sir!" said General Popov, "It is great to see you!"

"Great to see you too." Zagart muttered with a fake smile as he pulled out his gun and held it to his head.

. . .

"I'm gonna what?" Tyson gasped.

Kai sighed in utter stress from explaining the plan with hard work in presenting it; "You, Tyson Granger, are going to find this girl, score with her and bring her to me for a little one on one, you get me?"

. . .

Tyson looked at Kai; "Do you want to join me in this mission, Kai?"

"Are you kidding?" he said, "I'm gonna kill myself if I go!"

"Oh it's not going to be that bad!" Tyson said, remembering the horrifying images of the last agent, "Just gonna have to dodge lasers, booby traps, sniper guys, the high risk of a bomb dropping on your head and worst of all, it's not like there's gonna be a dude shooting a golden gun!"

"Ever see the movie; Man With a Golden Gun?"

ALL NEW ON CHAPTER 3!

So go somewhere for a while, even though people say "Don't go Anywhere, We'll Be Right back!" you can go because it might be a long time until I update! XD

To; Gigglesworth for the inspiration of this fic! XD

Toodlez!

Tyson Kinomiya Granger

I OWN NOTHING DEPICTED IN THIS FIC!


End file.
